First Attempt at Mercy
by InHavoc1214
Summary: Before Seras, there was Melinda. During a mission, Alucard comes across something... interesting. An attempt at mercy becomes tainted when his instincts and sadistic nature kick in. Pairing: AlucardxOC Mature Readers ONLY! WARNINGS: gore, explicit language, non-con sexual content. Don't like any of these things? Then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Alucard wandered aimlessly toward the lavish mansion, he'd been sent to, in southern Enlgand. Peering up through the trees, he couldn't help but flash a toothy grin at the gibbous moon above. **"** You'll be full any day now, won't you?" he spoke rhetorically to his celestial old friend in the sky. Coming to a halt, the vampire king turned his face up toward the heavens. Blood coloured eyes softened with sorrow, a sorrow that only the moon and stars had ever been privy to seeing. The moment passed almost as quickly as it came and Alucard tipped his hat to the night sky before he continued walking.

Soon, the crimson clad vampire stood just within the tree line of the property he'd been sent to. Sir Integra had seemed especially agitated with this particular case. Edmund Green was a wealthy man and the large mansion,before Alucard, proved just that. Mr. Green came from a family that had been seemingly humble and average, which is why the Hellsing organization had never caught onto him until now.

Following a short but very thorough investigation, Hellsing had discovered that Edmund had no only been a vampire for quite awhile but that he'd been responsible for many deaths. Approximately 80 years ago, this man had some how been turned and stayed hidden all this time. Sir Integra's pride had all but shattered when Green's existence was brought to her attention.

"Alucard," his master's voice echoed in his memory. "Alucard, this man has spent almost an entire century doing God only knows what and killing who knows how many people," she spoke to him during the briefing. "I don't want his life's history. I don't even want a list of his victims. There are only two things I want: an explanation of how he's stayed hidden for so long and," the blonde paused to grab a cigar. "Above all else I want you to send him straight to hell! Edmund Green has made a mockery of the Hellsing organization and I'll not have it continue any longer!" Alucard's chuckled as he remembered the look of rage that had twisted Integra's face as she spoke during their meeting.

Standing still, within those trees, Alucard used his senses to give him an idea of what he was walking into. Keen vampire ears detected voices inside, so many voices. Sharp eyes darted around to all the windows, observing movements. Finally, he used nose to search for the two scents he knew all too well: human and vampire. Observations complete he assessed that the majority of beings within the house were vampires, most likely body guards. The scent of human was very faint, he assumed there may be one or two servants in the house that hadn't become the undead. Placing his hands in his pockets, the Hellsing agent flashed his signature grin and made his way to the front door of the house that would soon be filled with blood.r

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review! Constructive criticisms and helpful suggestions are welcome. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Wasting no time, the agent of Hellsing had politely knocked on the door, waited for someone to open, and showered those inside with gunfire. Blood and gun smoke had already begun to fill the air as the vampire king made his way through the mansion. Edmund Green had certainly managed to acquire quite a few vampiric body guards. A small militias worth to be exact. "Take that son of bitch out!" some nameless gunmen shouted. Alucard knew what was coming and he just simply smiled. Bullets ripped through the red coat, shredding the clothes and the body underneath it. 'How many times have I "died" like this?' Alucard wondered while his body lay limp on the floor.

The shouting and gunshots had ceased and the large home became uncomfortably quiet. Toying with his prey, Alucard continued playing dead until he felt someone approach. "D-do you think he's dead?" a scared voice inquired. "What are you, fucking retarded?", was the reply. "Of course he's dead. He's full of-" the man would never get to finish his sentence do to the teeth in his larynx. The Raven haired vampire smiled, with his mouth full, as he watched several guards back away in terror.

Enjoying the new found terror, Alucard shook his head from side to side, the action succeeded in decapitating the vampire in his jaws. Nearly all the wounds he'd sustained had closed up, making him whole again, as he lifted his weapons and carried on with his carnage. Screams echoed throughout the front of the house, sometimes mixed with the laughter of the madman causing them. Alucard had enjoyed the mass killing but still hasn't forgotten about his mission and why he came to this house in the first place. Having made his way through every room, upstairs and down, in the front of the house, his instincts lead him toward the back of the manor.

Three men nervously stood in front of a set of large, ornate, double doors. "Christ," one exasperated, "hasn't anyone heard from the guys guarding the front?" The other two looked at each other and then back at the man who'd asked the question. "No, nothing," one spoke weakly and then focused his gaze on the floor. "Bullshit! There was way too much gunfire! Our guys can't all be dead. I mean, what kinda army did they send?" Before any of them could answer, a red-eyed figure stepped out of the shadows and answered the question for them. "Oh, there is no army," the figure spoke, "there's just me and I can assure you, all of the other men are already dead." Not a one of them even had time to react before there were three loud "booms" followed by the sickening thuds of dead weight.

Stepping over three fresh corpses, Alucard pulled opened the doors they'd been protecting. A medium sized ball room lay before him. The tall, arched windows flooded the space with moonlight. Columns supported a second tier, which could be gotten to by a grand staircase in the middle of the room. Taking a few steps forward, the raven haired vamp paused when he heard the bodies around him. He smiled to himself as a dozen men circled around him. "Drop your weapon!" one shouted out. Refusing to do so, Alucard simply pointed his guns at the man and fired. Moving, at inhuman speeds, he was able to dodge most of the bullets and leap out of the circle. "What?" he mocked the group of men that stared at him in awe. "You're all vampires too. You didn't know we can do that?" Laughter shook his body as he mowed down the group before him.

"Weak and pathetic," he looked down angrily at the bodies on the floor. "And you called yourselves vampir-", he didn't have time to finish his comment as a shot whizzed by him. Turning around, he was just in time to have a second bullet catch him in the arm. His eyes widened in surprise and a wide smile crossed his face when he saw the shooter. Above him, on the second floor there stood a young woman. Taking in a deep breath, he felt his excitement rise even more when her scent identified her as human. "Well now", his vicious voice suddenly turned into to honey, "this, is interesting."

Hello again! Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for following along and sorry for the slow build, it's just my style. Please feel free to review. Constructive criticisms and helpful suggestions are welcome. See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

She was rather petite in height and build. Her dark hair flowed to her waist and her pale skin glowed in the lunar light. A pale green night dress, clung softly to her curvaceous form. She was actual quite beautiful to look at and even a man like Alucard could appreciate the sight of her. Even from his distance away, the Hellsing agent could see her body trembling with fear. Stepping forward awarded him another shot, though this one hit the floor behind him. The action made him smile up at her.

"P-please, stay there," the soft voice called out. He took another step, she took another shot. "Unfortunately Miss," his voice was calm and smooth, "I can't oblige you this evening." Removing his scarlet tinged glasses, Alucard looked directly at the woman before him. Red eyes met her hazel green and suddenly there was a voice in her head. "Everything will be ok," the voice was pure seduction, "just let me pass. I won't hurt you, you can trust me." Aiming the gun directly at the monster before her, the girl whispered "stop." Clamping her eyes shut, she fired, and fired, and fired again. Continuous gunshots rang through the hall till only the clicking of an empty clip remained.

A soft sob escaped the girl's mouth. She'd never hurt anyone before, let alone killed a person. Struggling with what she'd just done, she sobbed again before slowly opening her eyes. Confusion flooded her being when she looked and saw nothing but the dead guards on the floor below. Nervously she stepped toward edge of the of the tier she was on to take a closer look. Carefully leaning over a rail, she began to panic as her eyes looked about, frantically searching for the man in red.

"That's not very smart you know," a vice from behind spoke. The startled woman jumped before attempting spin around. A strong hand grabbed the wrist, of the hand with the gun, and squeezed. Instinctively, she tried to pull her arm back but his gripped tightened inhumanly. Yelping at the pain, she did what he wanted and dropped the empty gun. When he didn't let go, she tried again to pull away.

As though they were dancing, he leaned forward a bit as she pulled her weight backward then he reversed it and pulled her into him. The soft, delicate body smacked into the vampire and she gasped in surprise. Alucard smiled calmly as one arm wrapped itself around her abdomen, just below her breast and he let his other hand wrap around her throat. Struggling to free herself, the girl felt utterly helpless. The man in red was so tall compared to her, she blushed a bit at the arm beneath her breasts that forced her to stand on the tips of her toes.

Whimpering, as the hand around her neck tightened ever so slightly, she tried to relax a bit in his hold. The body against her back felt so solid, almost as though it were made of stone, it actually kind of hurt to be pressed against it. "As I was saying Miss," he spoke suddenly and the girl flinched. "Shooting at someone with your eyes closed isn't very smart.", he chuckled, the vibrations sent chills down her back. "If you're going to kill someone," his grip tightened around her throat and chest, " you had better do it right."

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as she was choked. Alucard knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was just too much fun to pass up. He thought about how easy it'd be to crush the delicate frame beneath the soft dress. How easy it'd be to apply just the right amount of pressure to make the dying process slow and agonizing for the girl on his grasp. "I-" the tiny voice struggled to come out. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Alucard smiled as the young woman began fighting against him again. Fragile human hands gripped at his arm and hand, trying desperately to make him release his grip. Excitement coursed through him as the vampire king felt the small body writhe against his. "Please," she cried out, "let me go. I d-didn't want t-" her words cut off as she ran out of breath.

Allowing the girl the chance to speak, he loosened the hold on her throat. Gasping for breath, the young woman was thankful to still be alive, for the moment at least. "Speak," the man said, flatly, the tone in his voice made the girl even more fearful. "Please," a tear rolled down her cheek, "forgive me. I was ordered t-to shoot at any intruders." Keeping her eyes on the floor, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I never even wanted to be here. I-I'm sorry, please let me go." Alucard felt her grip on him tighten a bit.

Silence passed between them for what felt like eternity. There was no way for the girl to know what was going on in the man in red's head. A brief moment later she felt her feet leave the floor. "I'll need more time to decide what to do with you," Alucard spoke bluntly. Giving the woman no time to react, the vampire whirled her body around quickly and slammed her to the floor. Careful to hold back his strength, he knew just what to do to knock her unconscious and he did. Staring curiously at the limp body on the floor, before him, he smirked. "I look forward to my decision," he spoke aloud before heading off to find his target, leaving the incapacitated girl behind.

*Quick Apology - This chapter was having problems uploading. Hopefully all is well with it now. If anyone spots any problems, please let me know right away!* Hello again! Thank you so much for the positive feedback regarding my story thus far. This is honestly my first story and I'm surprised at all the positive attention it's gotten. Thanks for sticking with me and I'll see you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Searching the rooms, beyond the great hall, it didn't take long for Alucard to locate his target. The elderly looking man had been hiding in a study, cowering in a corner, trembling. The vampire King was actually rather disappointed and disgusted by the sight before him. "Pathetic," Mr. Green flinched at the sound of Alucard's voice. "You call yourself a vampire?," the tone in the Hellsing agents voice became more menacing as he continued.

"Please don't kill me!" the man turned to show tears running down his face. A small smirk managed to creep it's way onto Alucard's face. Stepping closer, he ordered Edmund Green to stand and face him. Slowly, the man did as he was told, careful not leave his corner. Once he was face to face with the man, Alucard set out to finish his mission and looked forward to killing the disgraceful sack of flesh before him.

"Now before I end this, I've been tasked with getting some information out of you," Alucard spoke calmly. "N-no! I don't want to die!" Mr. Green suddenly became frantic. "I'll pay you more than your current employers. Please! Whatever you want I'll -" his pleas were cut off, mid sentence, and a loud crack echoed through the room. Having become slightly impatient with the man's whining, Alucard had smacked him hard across the face. The old man's eye widened with shock, his mouth dropping open to cry out.

A gloved hand closed roughly over Mr. Green's mouth, ceasing his cries before they could be made. "Now that's enough of that," Alucard's voice had taken a threatening tone once again. "Now, I'm going to ask you quuestions and you will answer them truthfully and promptly or else," he tightened his grip and Mr. Green groaned in pain. "Or else I can make this interrogation a very painful experience for you." Eagerly nodding his head, Edmund silently agreed, and his mouth was freed.

'Truly pathetic,' Alucard thought as the old man spilled his guts. Shamelessly, Mr. Green explained how he'd become a vampire. He'd been born in the 1880's to a wealthy family. Growing his wealth had been his biggest priority in his human life. His insatiable greed had lead to him never having a wife or even taking a woman to bed, period. The sniveling man continued spewing useless information about his life before Alucard began to get bored and annoyed. "Who turned you?" the sudden question brought Mr. Green's life story to a sudden pause. "I- I don't know," he replied meekly.

The comment earned him a harsh slap across the face to which the old man reacted by crying even harder. "Quit crying like a child!" The vampire king roared. "Be a man for once in your pathetic existence!" Edmund Green simply nodded and wiped his nose in his sleeve. "It was a-a woman," he spoke without whining. "She brought me here one evening, around forty years ago. She made me into a vampire and left me this mansion." The old man looked around the room fondly, for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to be remembering the past.

"What of all the armed men you had?" the agent of Hellsing questioned. "Are you responsible for turning all of them?" Green shook his head, his expression seemed almost uncertain about something. "Some of them were already here when I came," he explained. "Throughout the years they continued to come. It's almost as though she, t-the woman who made me a vampire, sent them to let me know she still existed." Sir Integra was not going to be pleased with these answers. The head of Hellsing will want to know who the mystery vampire woman is. Edmund's blood would suffice as a means to confirm his story.

A moment of silence passed between the two before crimson coloured eyes honed in on the old man. "Next question," Alucard gave a soft smile. "Who is the girl?" Confusion crossed Mr. Green's face. "Girl?" he questioned back. Stepping forward and cornering the man, Alucard couldn't help but smile as he caught the trembling man's face in between his hands. "Yes, you fool," he squeezed hard for emphasis, "the young human woman who stood as your last line of defense." Releasing a bit of his grip, he waited for Edmund to answer.

"Ah! Her?" the old man exclaimed. "For years I've been trying to, to..." his words trailed off and he seemed embarrassed. "Answer me," Alucard's voice could've cut through stone. Flinching in the crimson vampire's grasp, Edmund quickly spoke. "I've been trying to create another vampire!" he half-shouted in a panic. "Usually, I buy them, the women I mean" he explained. "Whore houses, traffickers, whatever is the cheapest. I buy them and then do exactly what was done to me but-" he pondered briefly before continuing. "They always just turn into monsters. Almost like zombies from a television program." A sad looked filled his eyes. "I can't even remember how many I've had to have destroyed over the years."

Laughter echoed through the small space as the vampire king couldn't help his humor toward the idiot before him. "Someone of your ilk should have never been given the power of the vampire!" his laughter slowly subsided and then he became more serious. "Final question old man," Alucard stared into Edmund's eyes, paralyzing him where he stood. "Have you ever touched that young woman?" the crimson eyes glared, waiting patiently for an answer. "I only ever hit her once," he answered, not fully understanding Alucard's question. "Oh? Why would you do such a thing," he toyed with the old man's nerves, suddenly speaking with mock empathy.

Mr. Green's expression became slightly annoyed as he remembered and explained. "I'd ordered her to use her mouth for," a sudden look of embarrassment crossed his face, "well, you know. She refused and I tried pushing it in and then she bit me." Alucard couldn't help but sneer at the poor old bastard. "Other than that time, you've never touched her?" he elaborated a bit to make his question for clear. "You've never had sex with her?" Edmund dropped his head a bit and answered "no."

Unable to contain himself, the vampire lord let out another round of laughter. Caught up in his own madness, he began crushing Edmund Green's skull that had been caught between his hands. "Please! Don't!" a final pathetic plea passed the old man's lips before Alucard's teeth suddenly sank into his throat. The blood tasted awful, stagnant, and would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Memories flooded Alucard's being and confirmed that Edmund had been telling the truth. He was even able to catch a few brief images of the woman who'd made the old man into the most pitiful vampire to have ever lived.

Blood spray filled the room as the Hellsing agent shoved his arm through Mr. Green's chest and tore his heart out. Deep crimson rained down on him as he stood smiling. This mission had been far more I interesting than he could have imagined. The blood coursing through his veins felt like it was singing, stirring some of his more primal instincts. Smiling wickedly, he headed toward the door, eager to retrieve the woman he'd left alive and decide on what her fate would be.

Hello everyone! Sorry I stopped writing for a bit but life sometimes throws itself in your way. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! Feel free to review, polite advice and constructive criticism are always welcome! See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

There was no sound and no movement, as though time itself had come to a stop. At least, to any human it would have seemed that way. Alucard drifted soundlessly through the halls, his signature smirk painted on his features as he went about at his leisure. There was indeed still a sound in the former home of the now deceased Edmund Green. No human would have been able to pick up on it but the king of vampires continued toward the sound meant only for his ears.

Stressed, fast-paced breathing and an irregular heartbeat played their own symphony for the man in red. "Seems my prey was tougher than I thought," he spoke absently to himself. He'd expected the girl in the green dress to still be laying on the floor where he'd left her but to his surprise she'd actually regained consciousness and fled into hiding. Alucard had made his way back into the main part of the house, knowing he was so close to his prey, his blood lust and sense of cruelty began to take him over.

Shifting his intentions a bit, he allowed his footsteps to be heard; the soft tap of his riding boots, meeting the wooden floors, echoing throughout the rooms. Booming in his ears, the heartbeat that had lead him this far suddenly increased, dramatically. A sadistic grin widened across the Hellsing agent's face as he received the reaction he'd hoped for. Entering the large, formal dining room, he already knew that he'd find her there. Walking slowly and methodically, Alucard felt the young woman's fear hit him hard, almost as though he'd walked into a brick wall. The scent of terror and distress clung to the air around him, making the freshly acquired blood in his veins pump faster.

Soft sobs replaced the sound of footsteps as the crimson clad vampire came to a stop in front of the young woman. Sitting on the floor, she sobbed quietly, her legs drawn in so close to her body that her knees were against her chest. "There you are," Alucard spoke in mock concern, his voice making the girl flinch. Lifting her head, she avoided looking up at him entirely. Instead, the hazel green eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. "I've been looking everywhere for you," the poisonous voice stung at her heart. Reaching down, the vampire king caught hold of her arm and easily brought her to her feet. "Let go!" the young woman screamed. Her sudden outburst actually caught Alucard off guard for a moment. Taking it as an opportunity for escape, she yanked her arm from his grip and attempted to run. A few steps was all the distance she'd gained when she saw the man in red reach for her. Twisting her body to avoid capture, the young woman panicked when the outstretched hand caught hold of the fabric at her shoulder. Losing her balance, she fell to be floor, the delicate fabric of her night gown tore on the way down. The petite form hit the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up, the woman's breath hitched as she glanced down at her body.

Alucard looked between the long strip of fabric in his hand and the woman on the floor. A loud chuckle filled the air as he watched the colour rise in her cheeks and her hands flailed about, trying to cover her half exposed body. Desire engulfed him almost immediately and he stepped toward her, his mind and body filled with memories and sensations he hadn't experienced since the days when he had conquered kingdoms and made everything his. "D-don't come near me. Please just let me go," the voice dripped with fear as the woman tried to inch away. Placing a heavy foot on the remains of her dress, Alucard halted the girl's attempt to shy away. Dropping to his knees, she squeaked as his heavy form came down upon her, straddling her thighs.

Rows of shark-like teeth widened into a sickening smile and his prey was left speechless with terror. In an instant delicate, pale wrists were captured in his gloved hands and pinned to the floor. Looming over the young woman, his eyes burned a fiery red, his tongue licked across his lips like a hungry beast. The frail form took a sharp intake of breath, her mouth opening to scream but the sound never came. Covering her mouth with his, he savagely ravished her lips and tongue. Tiny whimpers and cries danced around his tongue as he extended it and the tip reached the back of her throat.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried turning her head to the side but it was caught by the vampire's painful grip. Her free hand pushed desperately at Alucard's shoulder as she gagged on the tongue plunging in and out of her throat. Letting go of the other wrist, the vampire king slipped a hand between the torn layers of green and grabbed her breast. Giving it a rather harsh squeeze, he delighted in the cry that echoed from deep in her throat as he groped the perky flesh. Every now and again he'd pause the assault on her mouth so that the girl could catch her breath and get in a few words of protest.

Heat had begun to pool in Alucard's stomach, a delicious heat that traveled to the now hardened member that was pressing against his pants. Panic flashed across, tear filled, green eyes as the vampire shifted his body and forced a knee between shaking thighs. "Please," the shaking voice was so tiny, almost like a whisper. "Please, I d-don't want this," she pleaded with the man who had lost all reason. Taking her into another deep kiss, he was able to place his other knee successfully between her legs. Nails dug into his scalp, sending a thrill of excitement through he vampire lord as the woman beneath him yanked at his hair, attempting to end the unwanted kiss. Slowly, he slid his knees outward, thus spreading apart her thighs and granting him access to what he so desired.

Shaky knees pressed into his hips, trying hard to prevent him from progressing forward. Breaking away from her lips, Alucard leaned back to get a good look at the scene before him. Dark hair sprawled across the floor, framing the beautiful face that looked more exhausted than terrified now. Lips, slimy with his saliva, parted in an attempt to draw in much needed oxygen. The shredded night dress still clung to some parts of her sensuous body. Bruises were beginning to form across her skin, they told the story of her struggles against him. "You've got a lot of fight in you, I like that." All humanity was gone from his voice, as he admired the nearly ravished woman before him. Rolling his hips forward, fear returned to her features as she felt something hard grind against her pelvis.

"No, wait!" she cried in protest as he repeated his action. His left hand closed around her throat, holding her in place while he used his teeth to remove the glove from his right hand. Without warning, he shoved two fingers into her mouth, feeling the sticky remnants from his own mouth inside. Tears rolled from green eyes as she choked on the digits. Working his way in and out, he couldn't help but plunge a little deeper, forcing the girl to gag. Withdrawing the well-coated fingers, Alucard lowered the offending hand down between the young woman's legs, slipping past her underwear and pushing his fingers inside.

The beautiful face he'd come to admire, twisted in pain as he shoved the digits deeper. "Stop!," the scream was choked out as his hand squeezed her throat harder. Frail, human, hands scratched and pushed at him as the vampire king worked his fingers inside her. A long, serpent-like tongue lapped and sucked at her trembling shoulder, savoring the taste of fear that clung to the pale skin. Spreading his fingers apart harshly, Alucard actually startled a bit when the young woman cried out. Sitting back, he pulled his fingers free, his eyes widening as they glimpsed streaks of blood. Bringing the tainted fingers to his lips, the young woman watched in horror as the monster licked them clean. Moaning as he tasted the sweet mixture of her juices and blood, the Hellsing agent lost himself.

Quickly, Alucard unzipped his pants, freeing his aching erection from its confines and the remaining shreds of nightgown and underwear were torn away and forgotten. Grabbing ahold of her legs, the vampire king shoved the girl's knees against her chest, exposing all of her to him. The usually calm vampire was panting heavily as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. A low whimper caught his attention and he froze. Pleading eyes met his crimson ones and he faltered. 'I don't want her to die,' a voice echoed from deep inside him.

Continuing his current course of action would result in this woman's death. She could die by his hands as a human or he would drain her and kill her once she became a ghoul. 'I don't want her to die' the voice called again. Alucard barely processed everything that had happened within those few seconds before he readjusted himself and thrust forward. Shock and confusion played across the girl's features, her own breath and scream caught in her throat. A moan of pleasure escaped Alucard's lips as he felt heat tighten around him. Looking down, he curiously cocked an eyebrow when he saw that he'd buried himself deep in her ass. Pulling back slightly, he thrust himself forward again and this time the girl screamed.

"Pull it out!" the body beneath him thrashed violently, trying its hardest to escape. "I-it hurts! Stop!" Pounding into the girl relentlessly, Alucard lost himself to new found pleasure as he'd never taken a woman this way before. "Don't move -ah! Stop, p-please! Ah! No-" the young woman struggled as best she could, crying out in pain with each thrust of the vampires hips. Spreading her legs wider, he pushed himself even deeper than he'd thought possible, eliciting a new scream of agony. The constant smacking sound of skin on skin seemed to go on forever.

Something warm touched his chin and the vampire flinched. His hips never stopped as he reached up to touch his face and see what had caused the sensation. Blood. His blood. No wait, his tears. Confusion, guilt, pain, sorrow; a rush of emotion hit Alucard suddenly as he realized he was crying. "Why-" his question was cut off by a groan of pain. Meeting the eyes of the violated woman beneath him, the vampire king finally decided her fate. Clamping a hand over the girl's mouth, he muffled her shriek of pain as his teeth sank into her neck. Warm, blood flooded his mouth, pure and delicious. Feeling her body arch up into his, he thrust one final time, coming hard inside her. Hands held tightly to his arms as he drained her mortality away from her; the delicate body becoming more still against him. Finishing her off, he sat up and gazed down upon her. Darkness lingered around her field of vision as she looked up and saw the bloody tears streak down the face of the monster who had destroyed her. "I didn't want you to die," the man's voice said sadly as she felt her heart stop and the world went away.

Hello everyone! Well here we are at Chapter 5 and what a challenge it has been. I apologize if there are excess of spelling or word errors in this chapter, it was just so long and I got tired while proof reading. Lol. The next chapter will be the last in this story. Thanks again so much for the positive feedback and reviews. As always, constructive and polite criticism are welcome. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Standing still in the gentle wind, the man, a king, stood and watched the sunrise. Mist settled across the fields around him and his eyes couldn't help but appreciate the way it swirled in the autumn air. The scene was ideal and could bring peace to anyone, including this man who knew nothing of it. Rays of gold and orange slowly flooded the lands before him, cursed lands, lands stolen and forged with the blood of thousands. Yet here the man stood, selfishly taking in the vast beauty around him, allowing himself to not think about the lives he had taken, even if only for a moment.

Soft footfall caught his attention yet his eyes stayed locked on the scenery in front of him. Years as a warrior had honed his senses and he could deduce enemy from friend by sound alone. These steps in particular were the least of his worries, slow and gentle, they belonged to a woman. She hummed an old lullaby as she made her way toward the king, much more at peace then he could ever be. "My love," the sweet voice called to him. Turning to face the woman, the scene blurred as the man was confronted by the flowing dark hair and green eyes before him.

Rattling chains startled Alucard awake and he flinched slightly. Opening his eyes, he stared rather indifferently at the bloody tear drops that stained the front do his bindings. "What a useless dream," he whispered to himself. Since his imprisonment, he'd been plagued by many useless dreams just as he had been before Integra had reawakened him. He never thought he'd find himself in this situation again. Why had things turned out this way?

Following the mission to Edmund Green's mansion, Alucard returned to the Hellsing estate the next evening. The personnel he passed stared at him in shock and fear as he walked silently, carrying a naked, dead woman in his arms. Making his way straight to his room, he placed the woman in his coffin and then headed upstairs and then to the roof. The vampire king was dazed and felt a very human level of uncertainty as he stared up at the night sky. "Alucard!" Sir Integra's voice had lost all control as she called to him from the roof entrance. He didn't respond and she screamed his name again. Taking in one last look at the moon, the Hellsing agent turned and went to his master.

Confusion... Fear... Disbelief... These emotions all shown in the Hellsing leaders eyes as Alucard briefed her on everything that had happened at the Green mansion. Walter himself looked disappointed in Alucard as he recapped the mission. "Take me to her now," the blond demanded quietly. Silence filled the air as they ventured down to the basement where the vampire resided. Integra gasped as she looked at the body in the casket; the bruises, the scratches, the jagged wound at her neck, the amount of blood smeared between her thighs. A loud crack echoed through the stone room as Integra slapped Alucard hard.

Panting heavily, the Hellsing leader was on the verge of blind rage. "Ho-how could you!?" she shrieked and slapped the vampire again. "I trusted you! I staked the honor and integrity of the Hellsing name in you and yo-you do something like this!?" Alucard stared at her silently as tears of frustration leaked down her cheeks. "This woman was the only human in the mansion and you couldn't eve-" she was caught off mid sentence, as she tried to gain control over her emotions. "I," Alucard finally spoke. "I just wanted to save her." They stood in silence for a long time until Integra had finally calmed down enough to think and make a decision. Alucard was imprisoned a short time later.

How much time has passed since then? Days? Months? A year? Time meant nothing to a vampire and imprisonment was nothing new to this one in particular. Time passed at the rate of an eternity while he sat in the cold, black cell and reflected on the events that had lead to him being there in the first place. Anything was better than falling asleep and dreaming, Alucard had decided as he'd stay awake for as long as he could and allow his mind to ponder trivial things.

Raising his head slowly, he almost thought he was dreaming again as the door creaked loudly and opens. Peering up through long bangs, the red eyes gazed indifferently at the visitors in the doorway. Integra stood center, cigar lazily hanging from her mouth, armed guards stood at her sides. "Leave us," her voice was calm. The two men looked hesitantly at each other before nodding and heading off. The young blonde paused in the doorway for a moment before entering, closing the door behind her before making her way toward the vampire. "God," she spoke before inhaling and exhaling the cigars sweet smoke. "You look just the same as the day I found you." Crouching to his level, she extinguished the cigar on the floor before speaking again. "Only a bit more lively than last time. Although, you'd been down here much longer then."

Shifting slightly, Alucard stretched and sat up to meet her gaze. "H-" the first attempt to speak was hard on the vampire. "H-how long?" the question was raspy and quiet. "Forty-six days you've been down here like this." Integra responded plainly. "Has it felt longer?" she asked. "Time means nothing to a monster like me." the vampire king whispered back. There was no tension in their reunion, mostly awkward silence and Integra's soft, steady breathing. "Well you have a mission now," the blonde finally spoke. Alucard couldn't help but chuckle, a tiny smirk formed across his lips. "Oh? Are you sure you want me to do that?" he questioned almost sarcastically. "Seeing as how it's your mess, yes." Something in the woman's voice made Alucard feel an uncomfortable and the smirk quickly left his features.

Leaning forward, the Hellsing leader slowly began to remove the vampire's bonds. "The girl you brought back with you, you need to find her and kill her." For the first time since knowing him, Integra saw a look of utter shock on Alucard's face. "What?" horror and confusion filled his voice. The blonde woman took a deep breath before she spoke. "The young woman you found at the Green mansion, she turned Alucard." The world felt as though it had been completely turned upside down and the usually confident man felt lost and confused. "Somehow," Integra chose her words carefully "your 'method' of violation didn't affect her as one would expect. If anything, I was expecting to have a ghoul on my hands but when she woke up-" the woman lost her words as she looked into the empty red eyes before her. She'd never seen Alucard look so weak and human and she didn't like it one bit.

"We tried to restrain her but she ran off before we had a chance." Integra stood and made her way to the door, beckoning the vampire to follow. He rose slowly and followed her like a child. She continued to speak as they made their way upstairs. "We've sent countless agents out but there was no luck finding her in the beginning. Recently though, we started receiving reports of people being attacked, by a young woman, at night." She paused at the base of the stairs, "it's strange though. Not a single victim has been bitten and there haven't been any reports of new ghouls or vampires." Still getting no response, Integra turned to the vampire, her patience wearing thin. "Alucard! Have you even been listening to me?" She gave him a firm bump on the shoulder, "you have a job to do and orders to follow. You will not screw up this time, understand?" Looking into the blonde's eyes, his expression changed. The normal devious smirk came back and his voice didn't falter, "yes, I understand, my master." Integra wasn't fully convinced, there may have been a smile on his face but those crimson eyes still looked dead.

The call came in early evening, the call that the vampire king had been secretly dreading. He stood watching the moon from a balcony, "Alucard, it's time to go," Integra's voice called behind him. The Hellsing leader paced about, clearly uneasy about something. "What's wrong?" the vampire asked. "Your little mistake has complicated things," she snapped back. The crimson clad man waiting patiently to see if she'd explain what that meant. "We got a report of a family that was attacked by a woman fitting the girl's description. She took their baby, Alucard, an innocent child." Now he understood her tension and unease, he himself didn't ever give much thought to children but he didn't care much for those who harmed them, human or vampire. "Your orders are absolute," she spoke sternly, "bring the child back alive and the girl too if you can." The last part caught him off guard, "oh? I had thought that you wanted me to kill her? Isn't that the reason you released me?"

Integra was clearly annoyed as she stared at her subordinate, "yes, that was the plan but then things changed. That girl is the first vampire ever sired by you, correct?"

The statement hit Alucard hard. "Now that you mention it, yes, she is." Taking a seat, in a nearby chair, Integra looked tired and troubled for a moment. "You see now why she is a valuable subject? Bring her back alive unless you have no other options." She looked wearily into his eyes for a brief moment. "Go now, you're wasting time."

Having a vampiric child was new to Alucard but he adjusted to it quickly. Every attempt to connect with her psychically failed as she blocked him from her thoughts. Once he was able to catch on to a presence that he knew was hers, he followed it for hours until he finally tracked her down. The night air was thick and warm around him, this was nothing like the last time he'd hunted her down. The soft breathing of a sleeping child filled his sensitive ears, along with the girl's gentle humming. She sat near a pond, nature and night enfolded the space around her as she looked out over the water. "I knew you'd come," the voice made Alucard flinch. It was so empty, so monotone, almost inhuman.

The vampire king stopped a few yards away, he had to remember his orders and the child that he couldn't let die. Taking in the form before him, sadness filled his being. The young woman no longer held that beautiful glow from when he'd first met her and she'd seemed a goddess in the moonlight. Darkness and death clung to her being, though she was still strikingly beautiful, she was no longer a goddess but an angel of death. She held a swaddled form in her arms, rocking gently so as not to wake the child. "Yes, of course I'd come for you," there was little emotion in the Hellsing agent's voice. "Are you going to kill me... again?" she questioned. "No, I've simply come to take you home and to make sure that child is returned safely," he spoke calmly.

"I never hated anyone when I was alive," the girl's words caught Alucard off guard. "Not the siblings who bullied and envied me. Not the parents who sold me. Not even that perverted old man who bought me." her body became still suddenly. "You're the first and only person I've ever hated," there was a tone of malice in the unnaturally calm voice. "When I woke up, I was forced to face all the things that death brings. I'll never get to play and sing in the sun again, I can only cry here in the darkness. I'll never be a bride or know the loving touch of a man. I can only be haunted by the memories of you raping me." She stood up slowly and looked down into the bundle in her arms. "I'll never get to be a mother." Streams of blood ran down her cheeks. "All the normal, precious things that humans take for granted are out of reach once you die but being forced to live while dead is-" her words were lost as she sobbed.

Alucard took a step forward and the young woman's demeanor changed. "This is all your fault," she whispered, "you deserve this." Time seemed to stop as the girl's arms shot into the air and the bundle in her arms flew into the water. There was a choked sound of pain once Alucard realized what he had done. Sharp nails dug into his shoulders, as the warm spray of blood hit his face. The two vampires stood there for a moment, connected together by his arm through her chest. A familiar cry of pain filled the air as he pulled his arm free from her torso and eased her to the ground. Alucard held the dying body close to him as it twitched and shook. "What's your name?" the raspy soft voice asked. "My name is Alucard," sadness filled his voice. "What is yours?" A gentle smile crossed the girl's face as she looked at him with those pain-filled green eyes. "Melinda." A single bloody tear fell from the man's eye. There was so much he wanted to say, so much forgiveness he wanted to beg for but it was too late. Blood spray everywhere as the woman in his arms died and became nothing.

The vampire king stayed there for a long time; unable to move, able to speak, unable to think. Suddenly a soft cry caught his attention. There, in the bushes near by, was the baby he'd thought was at the bottom of the pond. The child was stirring from its sleep, innocently unaware of the tragedy that had just transpired. That signature smirk returned to Alucard's face, "I guess in the end you were still more human and merciful than I could ever be." Scooping the child into his arms, another lone tear rolled down his cheek as the vampire made his way back to Hellsing headquarters.

Integra was exhausted as she wandered slowly toward her bedroom. Alucard hadn't come home yet and dawn was only a short while away. The Hellsing leader had paced about the building all night, too worried and anxious to fall asleep. Now her fatigue was catching up to her and her anxiety was turning into sadness as she feared her vampire may not return her. She had ordered Walter to wake her and notify her the moment the vampire returned. Stepping into her room, she lazily removed her shoes and gloves. Removing her blazer and vest, she hung them neatly before sitting down on her bed. "You look like hell," Integra nearly jumped out of her skin as she was caught off guard. Turning around quickly, her heart raced as she looked into the darkened corner of her room and saw a set of red eyes gazing back at her.

"Damnit Alucard!" she exclaimed, tired and annoyed. She turned the light on and her mood changed immediately. The vampire was sitting on her ottoman, his face and clothing covered in blood, a baby silently snoozing in his arms. "My God, did you-" he raised a hand to beckon her silence. "You wanted me to save the child first and foremost didn't you?" The blonde's expression softened as she looked down at the unharmed baby. "Yes, that was the priority of your mission," she tried to hide the melancholy in her voice. Taking in a deep breath, to calm her nerves, she exhaled and spoke more softly. "What happened Alucard?" She sat quietly on the edge of her bed as he told her Melinda's story.

Following the incident, all traces of that girl with green eyes had been removed from Hellsing's records. All the staff had been given the strictest of gag-orders. Alucard himself had been ordered to forget his first child and he'd done very well until now. Ordered to forget his first attempt at mercy. So many years had passed since then and now he stood in a village called Cheddar, under a sky just like the one from that fateful night. Walking through the trees, the Hellsing agent couldn't help but remember that time and world around him felt very nostalgic. He paused to admire the sky above him. "How beautiful. Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink." The moon reflected off his crimson coloured glasses as he spoke. "Yes, I couldn't imagine a more... perfect evening."

Thanks so much to everyone who has read this and to all future readers. This story was fun and interesting to write and I'm very pleased and honored with positive feedback and encouragement I received while writing. As always, positive and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. See you all in future fics!


End file.
